That's Not Who You Are
by dobokdude
Summary: Takes place in an AU. Pacifica is fighting a mighty war right now. With her own demons of her family while Mabel struggles with a part of herself she's been denying for along time. But a bigger storm is coming, one that will change everything. As a new stranger help our heroes prepare for what's to come, he will also help them discover who they really are. DipperxPacifica
1. The Beginning

**That's Not Who You Are**

 **So hey guys for those who've been reading, as I have said the story will go on but this is just a revision. I wanted this story to be good and I feel I did a bit better but anyways I will be fixing what I felt was wrong with the previous versions.**

 **This will take place after Northwest Mansion Mystery but Anthony and Roger will be present so don't worry if you liked them. Takes place in AU where the Twins lose their parents in a car accident. Characters are 15.**

 **So with that aside I hope you enjoy the story! Note: I own nothing except OC's. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.**

''SLAP''!

Pacifica Northwest fell to the ground with a thud. Her cheek stung from the impact of her father's hand against it. As she came out of her daze seconds later her mother grabbed her forcebally by the arm and hoisted her up, her nails digging into her skin. Pacifica tried to pull away but she ended up ripping her dress in the process.

''Young lady get over here now.'' Priscilla said with venom in her voice. She threw her daughter against the wall and grabbed her forcefully by the chin. ''Look at me you little bitch!'' She snapped.

Preston walked over his fists clenched. 'Young lady do you have any idea what you've done.'' He growled, the veins in his neck bulging. Pacifica shrunk back against the wall.

''You have ruined the Northwest name. You have invited the common folk into our home, they've ruined the party and it's all that Pines boys' fault. That , and it's your fault for hiring him in the first place!''

Pacifica fought the pain she felt on her face and arm and summoned a little courage. How dare they? Were they so greedy that they couldn't use any sort of common sense? ''No, you listen because obviously you're too stupid to grasp the situation!'' Pacifica said.

''How dare you talk to us like!'' Preston said, but Pacifica continued. ''If I hadn't opened the gates, everyone would have been dead! And not just Dipper, Mabel and their friends, but all of our guest as well! What was the point of a reputation if everyone you wanted to impress was gonna d-.''

BAM!

Preston's fist slammed into his daughter's jaw like a brick. The poor girl was knocked to the floor. The busted lip and bruised jaw marked where his knuckles had sturck. Pacifica tried to fight back the tears but to no avail. She slowly got up, tears streaming down her face and rubbing her hurt face.

''Unbelieveable.'' Priscilla snarled. ''Those commoners are nothing but the devils paythings. It is up to us the righteous, upright social elite to set an example to those riffraff. Now I don't know what's gotten into you, but the Lord is ashamed with you this night young lady, as well as your mother and I.'' Preston ranted. ''Now you go to your room and I don't want to see you for the rest of the night.''

The young (fake blonde) nodded, walking towards the stairs and carrying herself up. As she got closer to her room, she heard her parents talking.

''I just can't belive it Preston. We did the best we could, didn't we?'' Priscilla asked her husband.

''I know dear. How Iour daughter could become such a demon I don't know.'' He replied.

''Well you know that's just it, maybe she isn't our daughter.'' Priscilla said.

After hearing that Pacifica stumbled the next few ateps to her room, undressed slipping on a t shirt and pajama pants and began to quietly sob. Her crying only made the pain worse with her jaw throbbing more by the second. She knew she couldn't sleep at the moment, so she just lied there turning on her lamp.

She did the right thing didn't she? Saving everyone's lives seemed like a good thing, but a part of her wasn't to sure. Dipper had assured her when she left that she had done the smart thing at the time.

Dipper. At first Pacifica hadn't thought much about the boy, other than that he seemed to be a paranoid nerd. But after seeing him face that ghost and save their lives, Pacifcia thought he was kinda cool. The way he relied on that journal, things about category 10 ghosts and anointed water. While Dipper Pines certainly was a nerd, it was in a way that was kinda cute.

Then there was Mabel. From the first time she had known Mabel Pacifica saw her as weird, goofy, and even an idiot. But then after the ghost had vanished and everyone turned back to normal they had started talking:

 _The party was in full swing again, only this time common people were inside as well. And while some of the rich folk seemed repulsed or uncomfortable, Pacifica saw that some were actually having a good time, like the young noble from Austria._

 _Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around and seeing none other than Mabel Pines._

 _''Hey Pacifica. How's it going?'' Mabel asked cheerfully. Pacifica stood there for a second, and then smiled, ''I'm fine Mabel.''_

 _The two then stood there, awkwardly looking away from each other. Finally Mabel spoke,''Hey Pacifica.'' The blonde looked at the brunette._

 _''Listen, I know me and you haven't really gotten along in the past. But I'd like to change that. Dipper told me that you aren't really that bad and so, if you're willing to forget the past and be friends, me and the girls are always looking for another buddy.''_

 _Pacifica stood there for a moment. She remembered how she told Mabel at the golf place that she actually had fun. Although they weren't friends then, it had actually been the first chip in the crack that was Pacifica's shell. Tonight, when she had seen the portraits of her family's misdeeds, Dipper had said she didn't have to be like them. He was right. And making things right with Mabel was the first place to start._

 _''Mabel, listen.'' She started. ''I'm sorry for all the things I said and did about you. I'd like to be your friend too. Mabel then beamed, grabbing Pacifica in a death hug. Pacifica felt both pain and joy at that moment. ''Mabel, can you let me go now please?'' She gasped._

 _Mabel let her down. ''Sorry.'' Both her and Pacifica laughed. But then Pacifica stopped. Across the room standing in the corner was her parents. They had scowls on their faces and were looking right at her with eyes of anger. Pacifica had been so caught up in the party she forgot what would await her when everyone left._

 _''Pacifica is everything okay?'' Mabel asked._

 _''Yeah. Listen Mabel, I'll talk to you later. I have some things I need to do.'' Pacifica said. Mabel nodded and went off to join her brother and friends. For the rest of the evening Pacifica helped the staff supervise and make sure that nothing got out of hand. Eventually the party had come to an end and everyone was leaving. As Pacifica was seeing people at the door, the Pines Twins had were the last to leave._

 _''Bye, Pacifica, see you later.'' Mabel said cheerfully._

 _''Yeah feel free to come by the Shack if you ever want to hang out.'' Dipper said._

 _Pacifica smiled and waved, ''Sure, bye guys.''_

 _And with that, the twins left. And Pacifica's smile faded as she braced herself for what was to come just like any other times she ''failed'' her parents..._

Reminiscing her thoughts had finally made her tired enough to sleep. Her parents harsh words still echoed in her mind, but Dipper and Mabel's kindness despite their past made her feel like there was still hope. She would just have to see...

Outside however, someone had been watching things unfold through the windows of the mansion. This figure stood there watching the young heiress fall asleep, and then instantly ran quickly, jumping high over the walls of the manor and heading into town.

The figure finally arrived into town, heading to the local motel. It walked into the office, where a young man sat watching a portable tv.

''One room please.'' The figure said. He handed the employee the proper bills and was given a numbered key in return. The figure then walked to his room opening the door and turning on the lights. He sat on the bed removing the gray hood of his hoodie.

He was 6'1 with silver eyes and red hair. He looked around at his room. _'''So this is what a human motel feels like.''_ He thought to himself. _''Well tomorrow, my mission begins. Things are about to change Ms. Northwest...''_

 **And here is the rewritten Chapter 1. I hope you liked it and if you did let mee know in the reviews. Peace!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Yes the story is being rewritten, not abandoned, no need to panic.**

 **Hey guys so here's a quick author's note. I am planning a surprise for one of the later parts of this story. But anyone who reads this will have to watch the Disney version of the Hunchback of Notre Dame to understand it. You will understand it when you see it and it WILL be worth it;)**

 **Also I will be writing a series of one-shots entailing Dipper, Mabel, Anthony and Rogers escapades together, probrably when this story is done. That's all for now so stay tuned and be sure to review. Your criticism(positive and negative) is appreciated.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Dobokdude**

 **P.S. Feel free to check out my one-shot You're My Weirdo.**


	3. Turmoil and Introductions

**That's Not Who You Are Ch 2**

 **Okay guys here is Chapter 2 of the story. Remember I own nothing except O.C.s.**

 **So on with the show, enjoy!**

 **Pacifica's POV**

Everything. Everything hurt. While my parents hadn't hit me everywhere on my body, it sure as hell felt like it. I sat and yawned, but I recoiled in pain as I remembered my bruised jaw. Getting out of bed, and walking over to my dresser, I sighed at what I saw in the mirror.

There was a purple mark on the right side of my mouth, which had swelled a bit. My lip wasn't really bad as it had clotted a bit overnight. I looked at my left arm and saw the marks where my mother's nails had been. She cut the skin but not quite enough to cause scarring and draw blood.

As I was looking into the mirror, a knock came at my door. ''Come in.'' I said. It was one of our butlers, Edward. He was the one with my parents in the panic room. He was a good man. Makes me sick to think they wanted to eat him just to save our phony reputation.

''Miss Northwest, your parents have sent me to get you ready for your Sunday School lessons.'' He said.

I groaned. My ''Sunday School lessons'' was basically going 15-20 minutes to this church exclusively for the rich. There I would go for an hour and a half to be taught the Bible by rich pastor.

''Sure, Edward.'' I said. He came over to me with a box of make up. This was also not unusual. My parents wanted everyone to see the pretty, elegant, Christian girl they had, instead of the sad, hurt, and beaten daughter. He put some cover up on my jaw as well as some on my arm. ''I'm sorry.'' He said barely above a whisper. I smiled slightly and nodded at him.

After that, he left and I got on my church outfit which consisted of a white blouse and green skirt. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my Bible and headed downstairs to the limosuine. My parents were waiting for me inside.

''Well darling you look, lovely today.'' My mom said with her big(fake) lips in a grin. I gave her a nod and a fake smile. My dad was looking at his paper but asked, ''Sleep well dear?''

''Yes father.'' I said.

''Good, because Pastor Mills has a very important sermon for you youngsters.'' He told me.

No one spoke for the rest of the car ride. To some it would seem strange how it was almost like last night never happened, but it was a normal routine. My parents would never beat me or swear at me in public, but behind closed doors, all hell broke lose.

Whenever I ''failed'' them, whether it be not being ladylike enough, or questioning what I was taught to do, at least it was a slap and lecture, and at worst I was beat. And then the make-up was put on like it had never happened.

The staff of our mansion didn't do anything except show concern. They would make my favorite meals and allow me special priveleges while my parents weren't around but that was it. It wasn't because they didn't care enough but because let's just say my parents indeed had friends in high places and they could do some terrible things to me and others.

 _''I sure hope things change one day,''_ I thought to my self, looking out the window. _''I hope soon''._

 **Stranger's POV**

I walked down the streets of the human community. I was supposed to be looking for a place called the Mystery Shack. Unfortunately Father never told me where that was. I looked and saw an elderly female with lightbrown skin in front of what looked like a grocery store as it was called. She seemed to have trouble with her bags of food, and thus I felt I should assist her.

I went over and gently took her bags and placed them in her cart. She smiled at me, ''Thank you young man, many people wouldn't stop to help an old lady.''

''It was no trouble.'' I said. ''But could you direct me to the Mystery Shack?''

''Oh yes my grandson works there. You go down this street and turn right onto the dirt road and it's down that way you can't miss it.''

''Thank you madam.'' I said, heading off where she told me. As I got onto the dirt road, I began to see the Mystery Shack in the distance.

''There it is.'' I said to myself. I walked up to the front door and went inside. This business seemed to be having a slow day as I saw no one but two human adolescents who looked identical performing chores around the merchandise.''

''Hello mister.'' The female human said, smiling warmly. We're actually closed today, but did you still need something?''

''Well I would like to speak with the propietor of this establishment.'' I said kindly.

The human boy walked over to us. ''Sorry Grunkle Stan isn't here right now. But you can wait for him if you like.'' He said pointing to a chair in the room I nodded and sat down.

''So are you from in town mister.'' The girl asked me. ''No.'' I said.

''What's your name?'' She asked. ''Gabe.'' I said.

'' I'm Mabel, and the nerd over there is Dipper.'' she said. I chuckled at the word nerd. It was a term humans like to throw around nowadays, although not always in the sarcastic manner.

''Well nice to meet you both.'' I said with a smile. Suddenly the door to the store burst open and three men with masks over their faces barged in, holding weapons I recognized as guns.

''Get on the fucking ground now!'' One of them yelled. Me and the twins got to the floor as one of them went over to the cash register and opened it putting the money into a bag. After that I thought they would leave but two of them stopped and looked at the girl Mabel.

''Well well, look what we have here?'' One man said with a grin seen through his mask' mouthhole. ''You're real pretty little lady. Joe why don't I have some fun with her before we leave?''

The man by the door sighed. ''Fine Bob but make it quick. I'll keep watch.''

''Good.'' The Bob said with evil and sadisticness in his voice. I looked over at Mabel and I saw her gasp and her eyes fill with fear. I looked towards Bob again and he had unzipped his pants and unbuckled his belt.

 _''Oh no.''_ I thought. _''He's gonna rape her.''_

 **See, told you shit was gonna go down. How will the Twins survive this, and what will this ''Gabe'' person do? Find out next time and don't forget to review, Peace!**


	4. Saved by the Stranger

**That's Not Who You Are Ch 3**

 **Ok guys here is Chapter 3. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Get ready for more drama.**

 **Remember I own nothing except O.C.s. Enjoy!**

 **Dipper's POV**

Oh man. Oh shit this is bad. We were being robbed and my sister was going to be raped. I was kneeling on the ground like Gabe was. He looked shocked like I was, but strangely also had a sense of calm. The guy had said she was pretty, which basically means at 15 years old she had some curves in the right places. The guy, what was his name Bob? He had let his pants slip down after unbuckling them.

''NOOO!'' I yelled, jumping to my feet. I wasn't just going to let this happen. I ran towards one of the guys and kicked him in the shin and then whacked him in the knee with an umbrella that was lying around. The man fell down holding his possibily broken joint.

WHAM!

The butt of the gunb hitting me in the ribs sent me flying to the ground knocking the wind out of me. The one who hit me was the guy by the door. I then felt a black boot pres onto my already bruised ribs. I had a hard time catching my breath and my lungs were burning for oxygen.

''Stupid ass kid.'' The guy who I remembered as Joe said.

''DIPPER!'' Mabel screamed. I looked over and she was being held down by that perverted bastard. He had taken off her sweater leaving her shorts and t shirt.

''Please don't do this.'' I begged, almost sobbing. ''Please we'll give you anything just please d-''

POW! POW!

Two punches by Joe hit my face. Then another, and one more. I felt an eye swelling and my lip was bleeding. Mabel was sobbing now, and out of my non-swollen eye I saw the man begin to grope her breasts.

''No.'' I said silently. Then I began praying.

 _God, please help us. Please I need you, I'm begging you plea-''_

AAAAAAHHH!]

A fierce scream took me out of my thought as I opened my eye and looked to the side.

Gabe, the man who we just met 10 minutes ago stood over the third man who's arm was definitely broken and was crying out in agony. A look of fierce determination was on his face and he was glaring at Joe who was still on top of me, pinning me down.

''Get off of the boy. Now.'' He said, his voice authorative and stern.

''Oh yeah and what if I don't you bas-''

Joe didn't finish his sentence as Gabe had run over at a speed I wasn't sure was capable for humans. Next thing I knew Joe had been thrown off me into the magazine stand. The Bob guy got off my sister and whipped out of pistol but Gabe then sprawled onto the ground and at the same time grabbing a mug and throwing it at Bob's face. It hit him in the eye causing his bullet to miss and him dropping the gun.

Gabe then jumped forward and tackled him down, then restraining him by putting his arm behind his back and wrenching it forward.

With the robbers subdued, he turned to me and my sister. ''Miss Mabel, are you alright?'' he asked gently. Mabel got up nodding slowly but tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

''Listen I need to tie these guys up until the authorities get here. Go call them then when I'm done we can tend to your brother.''

''Ok.'' Mabel said. She came over to me and gasped as she saw my face. ''Oh Dipper.'' she said as we embraced each other. I winced in pain and slowly lay back down as my ribs were killing me.

''Sis, can you get me to the couch?'' I asked her. She nodded and she slowly helped me over to the couch where I got on, careful not to aggravate my damaged torso too much.

Just then Gabe walked in, brushing his hands together. ''The authorities are on their way. Now is there a first aid kit anywhere?''

''Yeah, I'll go get it.'' Mabel said walking back to the gift shop area. It was just me and Gabe in the room then and for a moment was nothing but awkward silence. Then I decided to speak up.

''Hey Gabe.'' I said. He turned to me.

''That was awesome back there.'' I told him managing a smile despite the pain I was in.

He smiled back. ''Well I was just doing what needed to be done. It was the right thing to do.''

''I know where did you learn to do that?''

''Let's just say I have experience in combat.''

''Cool.'' I said, but grunted as my eye was swelling more. Mabel finally came back with two cool ice packs and a first aid kit. She lifted my t-shirt and gasped at seeing that my left side rib area had turned a dark blue-purple color. She put my shirt back down and applied the ice packs. She then put a bit of disenfectant on my face cuts and Gabe even got me some water which I drank slowly due to my pain.

We then heard sirens outside and we saw a police crusier and ambulance pull up. Blubs and Durland got out and we then heard a knock at the door. Gabe went to open it and two paramedics came with a stretcher and slowly lifted me onto it.

Mabel and Gabe walked along with them to the ambulance. I saw the 3 men being put into the squad car by the sheriffs. The paramedics out a needle in my arm connected to a bag of clear liquid. As the painkiller flowed into my veins I began to drift off. As I did, I heard Mabel speaking to me.

''You're gonna be ok Dipper.'' she said. ''I'm right here.''

 **And there's Chapter 3. Don't worry Pacifica will come back into the picture in the next chapter. Also check out my Star vs The Forces Of Evil story The Morning Star and my other work and be sure to review. Peace!**


	5. Angel Visitation

**That's Not Who You Are Ch 4**

 **Okay guys this will be the last update to the story until Weirdmageddon part 3. Hopefully more people will be into Gravity Falls fanfiction due to the hype. And in this chapter Pacifica comes back into the picture. This is some Dipifica comes in.**

 **So here it goes. Note: I own nothing except O.C.s. Enjoy!**

 **Pacifica's POV**

Finally, church was over. I sighed in relief as our limo pulled up to our gates. We got out and went inside. I was ready to get out of this outfit and into something more comfortable when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My mother was standing behind me, holding something out in her hand.

''Here you are dear.'' she said as I saw it was $400 in cash. I took it and gave a half sincere smile.

''You're free to go into town for awhile, sweetheart. Me and your father will be out on the Pearsons' yacht for a week. There's $1000 more dollars in case you get hungry. Now go on we need to pack.''

And with that my mother left me. I sighed and went up to my room. I changed into black shorts and a green t-shirt. I went downstairs and got into the limosine.

''Where to Miss Northwest?'' he asked me.

''Just go to town and I'll tell you from there.''

He nodded and we began driving. I looked out the window seeing the trees passby. I thought about what I would do for the past week. After all my parents just up and left me.

Not that it was unusual. When I was 6 I got sick with the flu but instead of making sure I was well they went away on their recently purchased private island. Luckily one of our maids was kind enough to contact our family doctor but still.

The only reason I was allowed to go into town like this was just to keep up appearances and set a ''holy example'' to the poor sinners of Gravity Falls. Although I was ''raised'' to be Christian, deep down I was agnostic. I didn't hate religon, but why would a loving God let me suffer like this? Let me get beaten, insulted, and just have my life hell behind closed doors.

People think being grounded is a bad punishment? Please. That's nothing compared to your parents making you a damn punching bag in one evning and then pretend like nothing happened the next day. My parents were smart I had to admit. They never did too much visible physical damge. And if they ever did go a bit too far, our doctor was ''convinced'' to look the other way. Money talks I guess.

''BEEP! BEEP!''

My phone's text signal was going off. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked. Mabel had texted me. I remember giving her my number during the party. I opened the inbox and read:

 _Dipper in hospital, he's okay but visit now before visiting hours are over._

My eyes widened in shock. Dipper was in the hospital?! I knew now where I wanted to go.

''Walter, head to Gravity Falls Hospital please.''

''Right away, ma'am.''

I began fiddling my thumbs anxiously. I hope he's okay. I wonder what happened, was it some monster or ghoul hunt gone wrong? My thoughts occupied my attention until I saw the hospital entrance come into view.

''We're here, Miss Northwest.'' Walter said.

''Thank you Walt, just wait nearby until I'm ready to leave.'' I said getting out. He nodded and drove off. I hurried through the sliding doors and headed to the front desk. A blonde woman with a hair bun and red lips was looking at various papers. She looked up when I came forward.

''What can I do for you, young lady?'' she asked me in a hurried voice. I could tell she was busy.

''Um Dipper Pines' room, I'm a friend.''

''Oh ok. You got 10 minutes visiting time. He's in room F5 on floor 4.''

''Thanks.'' I said. I hurried over to the elevator. I pushed the 4 button and hurried anxiously to room F5. When I got their I saw Mabel and her great uncle sitting in two chairs paralell to the hospital bed. Mabel looked like she had been crying and her great uncle, Stan is it, had his arm around her with a hand on her shoulder. Dipper was reading a comic book it seemed.

''Um guys I'm here.'' I said

Mabel and Stan looked up as did Dipper. Mabel smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around me. I retuned the hug and after a few seconds we broke the embrace.

''Mabel what happened?'' I asked sincerely. She then avoided my gaze, but after a few seconds she spoke, ''Grunkle Stan had gone into town to the store, so me and Dipper were watching the Shack. Soos was running another errand for Stan so he was gone too. Suddenly three guys with guns came in and started to rob the place and then-''

Mabel stopped for a moments, her eyes glistening. She continued, '' And then one of the guys went over to me and tried to rape me.''

My eyes widened in shock. Someone tried to rape Mabel?! I could see tears streaming down her face now.

''And then Dipper tried to stop then but he got hit in the chest with the guys rifle and then they beat him up.'' She finished her voice cracking.

''Mabel I'm so sorry.'' I said hugging her again. She began silently sobbing again. I couldn't imagine what that must have been like for her. To know someone would take your innocence and beat your only sibling within an inch of his life must have been absolutely terrifying. But wait, if she was raped wouldn't she be having treatment right now?

''Mabel, how did you guys get away though?'' I asked.

Mabel looked behind me and pointed smiling slightly. ''He saved us.''

I turned and saw a man in the doorway holding a cup of coffee and a brown paper bag. He was a red head with freckles and... silver eyes? He wasn't ugly but it was a bit out of place.

''He had come to the Shack looking for Stan and he had gotten down when the guys broke in. Just as the guy was about to do what he planned, he took all of them out.'' Dipper said.

Stan then stood up and shook the man's hand. ''Again I can't thank you enough for saving my kids.''

''It was nothing Mr Pines.'' He said.

''Hey guys.'' Dipper suddenly said, ''Can you give me and Pacifica sometime alone?''

The three nodded and headed out of the room. It was just me and Dipper now.

''So, how do you feel? I asked him. His right eye was swollen and his upper torso was bandaged. I noticed his toned abs. I felt my cheeks get warm looking at them. ''So uh, what's the damage?''

''Well my ribs are only bruised not broken. Thank God I started working out.'' He replied.

''Yeah that's a relief. When are they letting you out?''

''Tomorrow, I'll be fully healed in about 2 weeks though.''

We looked at each other for a moment. But then I knew there was something I wanted to ask him. I took a deep breath and looked back at him. He looked kinda cute with his hat off, even with a black eye. ''Dipper...''

 **Dipper's POV**

Pacifica said my name and I looked at her. She was really pretty I had to admit. Her blonde hair, sparkling eyes, and her outfit was pretty hot. Between that and her saying my name my cheeks began growing warm. ''Yeah Pacifica?''

''Did you mean what you said back at the party?'' she asked me, looking down at the floor. I was a bit surprised. The mood suddenly became more serious. I knew what she was talking about.

''Yes I did Pacifica.'' I began. ''At first I was upset because it felt like you would just be another link in a bad chain. I thought that any hope of becoming friends with you were decimated. But then me and you both realized something. You aren't your family, you're you.''

She hugged me then. I retuned it. Her hair smelled sweet like strawberries, and Pacifica being 15 had matured like me and Mabel. Her chest was pushing hard into mine, causing my blush to worsen. I'm no pervert like the fuckhead who tried to rape my sister. But my hormones were raging right now. And the hospital painkillers didn't help.

Suddenly the door opening caught both our attention. A nurse stood there. ''Visiting hours are over, dear.'' She said to Pacifica.

''Alright.'' Pacifica said as the nurse left. ''Well time for me to head off.'' she said with a sigh.

''Pacifica, do you want to see Star Wars 7 with us this week?'' I asked.

She smiledand kissed me on the cheek, ''I'd love too.''

''Alright then.'' I said. She waved and walked out of the room. I lay back down thinking of what just happened. I remember being so upset about Wendy, but now I felt I could move on.

I remember me and Mabel had to move her since our parents died in a car accident. I felt so horrible. Grunkle Stan had become our new legal guardian. Now it was time for a new beginning. Back home I never was a popular kid. Most of the guys thought I was a dork, girls thought I was weird. Even some teachers thought I was a bit of a loon.

After the incident with Gideon stealing the Shack, i began working out and soon i had grown a bit and stronger than i was. I felt more confident the thing with Wendy still weighed on me a bit. My parents always taught me to trust God no matter what, and it was hard to do after our parents funeral. And after me breaking up Wendy and Robbie for my own gain, I knew that I was chasing a dead end.

It was like an angel had been sent down, to help me move on. To give me a new hope. I looked out my windows at the stars. There were quite a few tonight.

 _So many times out there, I saw a happy pair_

 _of lovers in the night._

 _They had a certain glow around them_

 _A glow of Heaven's light_

 _I knew I'd never know_

 _that warm and loving glow_

 _Though I might wish with all my might_

 _No guy as dorky as I am_

 _Was ever meant for Heaven's light_

 _But suddenly an angel_

 _Has smiled at me_

 _And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

 _I dare to dream that she_

 _Might even care for me_

 _And as I lie in this bed tonight_

 _This hospital room feels so bright_

 _I swear it must be Heaven's light_

 **Okay folks Chapter 4 is done. This is only the first part of the surprise I mentioned. The best is yet to come. Anthony and Roger will be coming into the picture soon. But no more updates till the series finale:(**

 **So yeah be sure to review and check out my other work. Peace!**


	6. Epiphany and Resolution

**That's Not Who You Are Ch 5**

 **OK people first off I am SOOO sorry for the late update. I'm sick now and was very busy but now I am back and will continue with this and my other work(which you are free to check out).**

 **Also the finale was great I have to say. They defeated Bill, Stan and Ford made up and they pulled off another Korrasami(LOL)! But Dipifica doesn't seem to be canon(sigh). Pacifcia was even kinda mean to the twins too.**

 **Oh well at least we have fanfiction still :)**

 **Ok in this chapter we will be focusing on Pacifica and some really deep shit guys. Also to understand this chapter you will have to have seen Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I recommend watching it first before continuing with this fic. I am finally showing that surprise I was talking about so you have been warned.**

 **But if you have seen it, here is Chapter 5. Remember I own nothing except O.C.s. Enjoy!**

 **Pacifica's POV**

I couldn't belive it. Dipper had invited me to the movies with him. To be fair it was more of a group activity but still. And best of all my parents would be gone. This was too perfect! I walked out to the parking lot where Walt was waiting for me. I got in and we began driving home.

My excitement had barely gone down since I got in the car. Suddenly I realized something. Do I like Dipper?I mean, he had toned up since we were twelve, and he did look kinda cute with his pine tree cap and his nerdiness. A burning feeling grew in my cheeks as I realized that I did have a crush on him.

But wait what about my parents? There's no way they would let me be with Dipper, all because to them he's just a ''peasant''. After this week's over, my parents would be back and I would never be with Dipper.

I don't know what I would do but for now I should enjoy the time I do have. Besides me and him should be friends for awhile, get to know each other. Yeah, I also need to get to know Mabel, and her friends. They weren't that bad anyw-

'SSSCCCREEECCHH''!

The sound of tires squealing as the limo came to a stop shook me from my thoughts. It wasn't anything serious but I sure was surprised, ''Walt, what the hell happened?''

He turned to me and said ''Miss Northwest, someone just ran into the street and I was close to hitting them.''

I raised an eyebrow and we both got out to see who it was. As I saw their form clearly due to the car's headlights as I gasped as I saw who it was.

''Maggie?'' I said. Maggie was one of the girls who went to our church. She hailed from the Anderson family who operated a high profit construction business. Maggie was a girl with brown hair and freckles, and right now she was wearing jeans and a yellow hoodie, carrying a duffel bag.

''Maggie, what are you doing out here?'' I said helping her up. That's when I noticed that she had been crying. ''Maggs what's wrong?''

She wiped her eyes and looked at me, ''Pacifica, can we go somewhere else please and talk.''

''Yeah sure get in.'' I said gesturing to the limo. I opened the door for her and she got in. She was shivering outside but less so now that she was in the heated car. We drove back in silence, with Maggie looking out the limo window and me with my eyes on her.

Me and Maggie hadn't really talked at first, aside from a bit of chat between us since our parents knew each other. But during church today we had gotten to know each other better...

 _It was now 11:30 AM. We walked into the church building, which was like any old church except a lot of stuff inside was made of gold and silver. My parents went to the main sanctuary and I was to go to the youth room. I walked in and there were other rich upper class kids like me. Alot of them were truly arrogant and greedy, but judging by some of their faces some of them were like me._

 _Being forced to be here against our will. Being here as displays instead of any praise or worship. Let me rephrase that. It wasn't worship for any God it was worship for the snooty, snobbish, arrogant jerks called our parents. They would soak in all of the compliments of their well dressed, well behaved Christian children. That's really why they were all here. Perhaps a church made things fancier I guess._

 _One of the people I saw I actually talked to before. The Anderson girl, what was her name, Maggie?_

 _I walked over to her seeing as she was alone and the youth service hadn't started._

 _''Hey Maggie it's me Pacifica, we've met before.'' I said. She jumped a bit and turned to face me, but she then gave a friendly smile, ''Oh hey, just a bit jumpy. How've you been?''_

 _''Fine.'' I said. I looked at her wrists and saw these bracelets she was wearing. She noticed and stuck her arms out for me to see. The one on the left had a gold and green pattern while the other had bright pink and orange beads._

 _''Wow you made these?'' I asked. She blushed slightly and nodded, ''Yeah it's a hobby. I also draw and write fanfiction. My parents don't think much of it though. Like with the bracelets they say anyone can put some plastic on a string.''_

 _I saw her eyes go to the floor and she sighed. ''Well I think they underestimate your creativity. You say you draw, have you ever heard of DeviantArt?''_

 _''Yeah, my account name is MagDog14.''_

 _I then typed the name into the search engine of my phone and sure enough found the link to the DeviantArt page. I saw pictures of various characters many in anime style._

 _''You drew these yourself, these are amazing.''_

 _''Well I'm glad you think know I remember you singing a few times before. You have a really beautiful voice.'' Maggie said._

 _Now it was my turn to blush bashfully. ''Well actually, I do have a habit of singing in the shower sometimes.''_

 _My parents don't bring it up often but they seem to think it's weird.''_

 _Looks like the service is about to start. See ya later.'' Maggie said going to her seat as Pastor Mills just walked in. I sat down too, barley listening to the typical hypocritical sermon about ''thy servant obeying thy master, uuuuggggghhh''..._

Finally we pulled up to the mansion gates. Edward used the voice recognition and pulled up to the mansion's front steps. I then got out opening the door for myself and Maggie. She pulled out her duffle bag and we waked up the steps. Edward opened the door and we walked into the den where the fire was thankfully burning brightly.

Maggie set her bag down and we sat criss-crossed on the floor by the fireplace. We sat there in silence for a few seconds and then I decided to break the ice.

''So Maggie, um, I was wondering what were you so upset about when we almost ran into you.''

Maggie was looking away from me in silence but then she looked at me with her eyes glistening. ''Pacifica, you promise not to judge me by what I'm about to say right?''

I held out my pinkie and wrapped it around hers. I swear I won't''

She sighed and then she said it: ''I'm not attracted to boys.''

My eyes widened. Not in disgust, but in shock and concern. I then collected myself. ''So you're a-''

''A lesbian yes.''

Edward then walked in handing us each a mug of warm tea. We thanked him and then he left. I took a sip and so did Maggie and then silence again.

''Maggie that's ok, I don't see why that would be so upsetting unless-.''I then stopped putting two and two together.'' How did your parents react?''

''Well, it wasn't at all pretty.'' She said, a tear slipping down her cheek as she spoke, ''But here's what happened...''

 _Flashback Maggie's POV_

 _I had just gotten home from church and changed into my regular attire which was jeans and a turquoise t-shirt. I flipped open my laptop and checked my email, grades and then my Facebook. I got a friend request from someone but before clicking to see who it was I got three new messages. I clicked them but my eyes widened at what I read._

 _''Fucking disgusting dyke.''_

 _''Eww, steer clear of the queer.''_

 _''Dear God, so damn gross that you like girls.''_

 _I sighed and closed the laptop. I had been getting several messages like that a week for about a month. Because one month ago I had come to the realization that I wasn't like other girls. I din't aww over seeing the football team shirtless, or worried abot looking good all the time. But I would occasionally feel like butterflyies were in my stomach when around certain girls. This never happened with any of my guy friends, and at that point I knew I was most likely gay._

 _At first I wasn't really too surprised or distressed, just curious over what to do next. One day at lunchat my Catholic school I decided to tell my friends when we were at our table. But I could not prepare myself for what happened next.._

 _We were all sitting down, starting with the usual chit-chat and then I asked for their attention. My friends Molly, Samuel, Peter and Audria had all their eyes on me. And when I told them there looks instantly darkened and I even noticed them slightly recoil._

 _''So what all this time you were some dyke?!'' Peter said in a disgusted tone._

 _''Well I didn't realize unti-''_

 _Wait so does that mean that all those times we were in the PE locker room changing clothes you were checking us out?'' Audria asked in a hostile tone._

 _''Guys wait, it doens't work l-''_

 _''Oh I know what you want to work alright.'' Samuel said. After that they all got up and walked away, leaving me by myself. I went to the bathroom and cried silently until the bell rang. As I headed to my next class I kept replaying what happened in my mind. What did I do wrong. I didn't ask to be this way. Plus all I've ever had at this point were just some very small crushes but that's it. I was never head over heels for anyone and definitely not for EVERY girl I meet._

 _After that word begant to spread around the campus and I ended up spending lunches and breaks alone. Students would occasionaly call me nicknames like ''Maggie the Faggie'' or ''Lady Lesbo''. I even noticed some of the teachers and even a janitor give me a dirty look._

 _To this point my friends had blocked me from their phones and social media but I hadn't blocked them. I decided that I should so I opened my laptop to do so, seeing as their was little of no chance reconciling with them. After I was done I went downstairs onto the front porch. I lived in a half mansion half house kinda place if you know what I mean._

 _I then decide to go back in as it was getting cold outside. As I did my parents were in the living room relaxing. That's when an idea came to mind. Maybe I should tell them what was going on, so they can help me. Maybe go don to the schooll and give everyone a piece of their minds. They're my parents, they're supposed to love me no matter what. Right?_

 _I too a deep breath and went in. My father was reading the paper and my mother painting her finger nails. I cleared my throat and they looked at me._

 _''What is it darling?'' My father asked me._

 _''Well their's something I need to tell both of you.'' I said._

 _''Well go on.'' my mother said, raisng an accusatory eyebrow,'' Is it a boy?''_

 _''No mom. It's well, I'm gay.''_

 _The silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. My mother had stopped painting her nails and the polish had fallen onto our expensive white carpet but she din't notice. My father looked at me with his mouth gaping._

 _''What did you say, Maggie?''_

 _''I'm said I'm gay. I'm a lesbian Dad.''_

 _''No, No.'' My mother said, standing up and shaking her head. ''Darling you must be palying some kind of practical joke. There is now way on God's Earth that our own daughter could be something so, revolting.''_

 _''Exactly.'' My father said firmly. ''You can't be serious.''_

 _I gasped at hearing that word again. Revolting. What had I done wrong? Why were people treating me like a disease, I didn't ask to be made this way. It was bad enough my friends and peers had cast me aside, now my own pare ts were treating me this way._

 _I felt my eyes stinging but I spoke again, ''Mom, Dad please. I know this is just who I am. All my friends know and even they aband-''_

 _''I knew it. Your friend Audria's mother said there was something going on about you at school but we we've been too busy to look into it. Bu tnow we find out that our daughter is some kind of heathen!? My father took a deep breath but he continued, ''Do you realize how this makes us look? Our daughter being confused in that way, it would ruin our reputation.''_

 _I couldn't belive what I was hearing. For weeks I was being bullied and neglected but they're worried about some stupid reputation? At that moment I couldn't take it. Something in me snapped._

 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I AM YOUR DAUGHTER, YOUR ONLY CHILD AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SNOOTY, POMPOUS FRIENDS WILL THINK?! I NEEDED YOUR SUPPORT BUT I CAN'T EVEN RE-_

 _''SLAP!''_

 _I fell to the ground with a thud. My mother had slapped me so hard that I pretty sure there was an imprint on my cheek. I looked up and she grabbed me forcefully by the chin and then pushed, sending me staggering into the wall hitting my head._

 _I felt dizzy but I wasn't unconsicous. My father had left the roomand my mother was standing watching me watching me with a glare of hatred. My father then came down with my duffel bag which seemed to be full._

 _''Maggie you are no longer our daughter. We will not shelter and feed a hellspawn any longer. What you have done to me and your mother is unacceptable.''_

 _''No wait please.'' I sobbed, but it was no use my mother grabbed me by the arm tightly and led me to the porch she then shove me hands and knees onto our driveway. The duffel bag landed next to me and then I heard the slamming of a door._

 _They kicked me out. Me a 15 year old girl who only wanted the love and reassurance of her parents had just been thrown out onto the streets for just breathing. I opened my duffel bag and saw that my laptop phone some clothes, and personal possesions were in there. No food, no money. Just the most of my stuff and anything else goes into the trash I guess._

 _I slipped on a yellow hoodie and then began walking. Where I don't know. As I trekked through the woods with rain beginning to fall,tears streaming down my face, all I knew was things had changed, and definitely for the worst..._

 _End flashback, back to Pacifica's POV_

''Oh my gosh, Maggie I'm so sorry.'' I said scooting closer to her and wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. She began sobbing hard again, letting all of her pain and anguish flow outwards.

After a couple of minutes I gestured for Maggie to follow me as she seemed tired and needed rest. I told her she could sleep with me tonight and she readily accepted. I had Edward bring her and plate of sandwiches as she was hungry. We walked out of my room back down the stairs and then I turned to the elderly butler.

''Edward?'' I said.

''Yes Miss Northwest.''

I sighed.''What am I going to do? Maggie's parents th-''

''Pardon me madam but I heard everything.''

I raised an eyebrow, ''You did?''

Edward nodded but then knelt down to my level since I was on my knees from exhaustion. He then put his hands on my shoulder and I loked at him, staring each other in the eye.

''Listen Miss Pacifica. I have known you since you were rather young. And let me tell you me and everyone else who works on these premises have seen you are not the girl you used to be. You used to be arrogant, pompous and selfish like them.''

I then looked down, recalling the way I acted in the past including how I treated Dipper and Mabel.

''But now after the party that night we all know for sure you are different. And while we may work for your parents, we do not sympathize with them at all and oly continue to do so as most of us have little options AND because of you, child. That night the Pines boy helped you from the brink of the abyss, and perhaps now you can do the same for the young lady in your room.

I nodded a smile, spreading across my face. He was right, just like Dipper. Me becoming a better person than my parents starts with me helping Maggie.

''And one more thing. I know that you may have mixed feelings towards the Lord Christ. Of why He would let you go or anyone go through tribulations such as this. But He does work in mysterious ways and He does care for you and is there when you need and seek Him. Your parents forced you to be one of his disciples. The choice to follow him is truly yours. If you choose to do so, do not be a false prophet like your parents.'' He then pulled out a picture which I recognized to be Jesus who had a smile. ''Be more like Him, less like them.

I nodded once again standing up and hugged him. ''Thanks Edward. I know what I need to do now. Go back as many as my belongings into a duffel bag as you can. Essentials first. I'll explain later.''

He nodded and went to do as I had asked. I walked back to the den looking out the window at the moon and stars in the sky. I then looked at the picture and at that moment I felt something come over me. I knew Edward was right. My parents weren't true Christians, it was only a means of making themselves look better, same as their friends and the people at Maggie's school.

I then saw a photo over the fireplace. It was of me and my parents on Pioneer Day. The day I made fun of Mabel's sweaters, and the day I found out my family legacy was a fraud. I then thought about what Maggie told me.

Why? Why would my parents hurt people like this and get away with it. I remember my parents voting against gay rights and even sneering if they saw a same sex couple in public. Well I had had enough. I then sighed and looked up at the night sky again.

 _Son of Maria_

 _I know you are a righteous man_

 _Of your virtue you are justly proud_

 _Son of Maria_

 _You wanted our actions to be purer than the unbeliveing worldly crowd_

 _Then Son of Maria_

 _Why do I see them crying there_

 _The tears in their eyes sadden my soul_

 _I hear themselves_

 _I see them_

 _Their cries and eyes filled with despair_

 _shows me that gay bullying is out of control_

 _Like fire_

 _Hellfire_

 _This hatred from within_

 _This self righteous, desire_

 _Is turning us to sin!_

 _It's all our fault_

 _We are to blame_

 _We are the one's who've fueled the Devil's flames!_

 _It's all our fault_

 _But your divine plan_

 _Was to show unconditional love to every man!_

 _Son of Maria_

 _I pray for all to be well the horror of all this sears my flesh and bone_

 _Destroy those who've done this_

 _And let them taste the fires of hell_

 _And comfort the forsaken so they won't feel alone..._

''KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!''

I turned to see Edward in the doorway. ''Miss Northwest, your parents are at the front gate.''

My eyes widened, ''What!?''

''They must be back early ma'am. I'm sorry.''

''It's alright I'll deal with it. It's now or never.''

 _Hellfire_

 _Dark fire_

 _False Christians_

 _It's your turn_

 _Choose Christ_

 _Or your pyre_

 _Repent or you will burn!_

 _God have mercy on them_

 _God have mercy on me_

 _But they will repent or_

 _they will burn!_

 **Ok guys and that is a wrap. Like i said told you the surprise would be cool. So yeah also if you saw Wreck It Ralph I'm writing a series of one-shots called ''Arcade Adventures'' so feel free to check that out. Anyway I'll see you next time. Peace!**


End file.
